Cruce de caminos
by MissOdango
Summary: Ya hemos vivido suficiente, hemos amado, hemos sufrido.La vida nos dejo sin amor a mitad del recorrido, nunca creí que podria volver a enamorarme...hasta que cruzamos caminos. Historia para navidad a pedido de Jenny Andersen.
1. Chapter 1

Cruce de caminos.

Seiya POV.

Subí a la terraza en esta calurosa noche, si…hoy es 30 de junio otra vez, cerré mis ojos y recordé todo como si estuviera viviendo todo otra vez, treinta y cinco años de vida…ah…posiblemente la mayoría de ellos habían sido en vano, hasta que conocí en la cafetería a la niña mas frágil y tierna, que caminaba hacia mí en cámara lenta, luego la vi tropezándose contra un señor obeso y desparramando un empalagoso licuado de bananas sobre la mujer que estaba sentado al lado mío…Esmeralda se llamaba…creo. Esmeralda monto una escena horrible, y yo que debía estar de su lado no pude mas que defender al odango que rogaba perdón, odango empaño su dulce mirada, creí que se le iba a caer una lagrima cuando el gerente delante de todos los presentes le dijo que por ser esta la decima vez que ocurría lo mismo estaba despedida, pero ella solo bajo su mirada y se retiro hacia la zona del bar donde dejó su delantal y sin decir una palabra dejo el local. Dejé a la muchacha que era mi compañía esa noche y volví caminando pensando en el próximo artículo y en el periódico de mañana, cuando me tope con la misma chica llorando sentada en la puerta de mi edificio. "hola" le dije sin pensar, como sí la conociera de toda la vida, ella levantó la mirada, su pupila de dilato cuando supo quien era yo, y luego preguntó "¿me has venido siguiendo? Ya dije que lo sentía…" se puso de pie y comenzó a dar unos pasos tambaleantes, no tarde mucho en notar que el taco de su zapato se había despegado…era realmente un mal día para ella, despedida y con el zapato roto…quizás a mitad de camino a su casa. Y cuando ella iba en trayectoria hacia al suelo corrí rápidamente para sostenerla y nunca, nunca dejarla ir… el amor es así, llega cuando menos lo esperas tal vez tirando algo sobre tu cita, o sentándose a tu puerta o simplemente cayendo en tus brazos.

No tarde mucho en instalarme en su vida, leíamos los mismos mangas, jugábamos a las mismas cosas a excepción de los deportes, éramos totalmente compatibles. El primer beso fue absolutamente robado, la hice girar a ver una estrella y me precipite a su boca, cuando sentí que sus labios me correspondieron mi corazón dio un salto como si mi pecho no fuera suficiente como para contenerlo, ella tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me dijo "Sei…he visto la estrella" cuando escuche esas palabras supe que mi vida estaba con ella. Pronto nos mudamos juntos …"Usagi" que dulce suena su nombre, Usagi temblaba viendo las películas de terror, escribía canciones malas y en todas estaba la palabra "chocolate", cuando pensaba que estaba sola hacia coreografías de baile que realmente me dejaban atónito, pero cuando la llevaba a bailar me pisaba los pies…siempre pensé que debíamos hacer una coreografía juntos para reparar ese error… era hacendosa y decía que lo que mas le gustaba en la vida era ser ama de casa, ella podía comer todos los días 5 porciones de torta…de chocolate sin engordar ni un solo gramo, podía hacerme poner colorado a pesar de haberla visto desnuda tantas veces. Cuando vio su vientre crecer, al contrario de muchas otras, se puso tan contenta que escribió una canción que no decía "chocolate" por primera vez…bueno al menos hasta la última estrofa y eso era mucho. Y cantando esa canción brincando arrodillada a la cama me anuncio que seriamos tres esa noche en la cama durmiendo. Ella siempre me decía "Sei, si algún día no estoy aquí, prométeme que buscaras a una mujer que te ame tanto como yo". Yo reía ante lo tonto de su comentario, porque sabía que estaba viendo una telenovela donde la protagonista moría y se convertía en un fantasma e intentaba que su amado encontrara a la pareja exacta. Usagi dio a luz a Kousagi, no hubo tiempo de boda ni nada, mi departamento estaba lleno de vida...de mi familia, pero a los pocos meses comenzó a empeorar súbitamente, debido a una leucemia…los trasplantes de medula que le realizaron fueron todos un fracaso, la quimioterapia la dejo reducida a un cuerpo delgadísimo y la piel cenicienta, el cabello se le fue cayendo poco a poco, hasta que decidió pelarse. Y aunque esto parezca terrible ella era la mujer mas feliz del mundo y para mi la mas hermosa, siempre elegía pañuelos coloridos y andaba con una sonrisa para aquí y para allá, bailando con Kousagi en los brazos y muchas veces bailando los tres en un gran abrazo, sus besos eran tan tiernos como el primer día y seguía escribiéndole canciones a su amado chocolate. Un día, ya después de varios años de lucha, ella estaba agotada, tendida en la cama del hospital, tomo mi mano y me miro dulcemente, para luego cerrar sus ojos y dormir ese sueño eterno.

Usagi, dulce bombón…mi odango…debes estar festejando tu cumpleaños con tus abuelos rodeada de un universo de chocolate, Kousagi dice que te ama y yo… ¿Qué puedo decir que no sepas? Aquí estoy llorando lágrimas saladas para equilibrar la dulzura que dejaste en mí.

Minako POV

Estaba haciendo guardia periodística en la casa de Naoko Takeuchi y debo decir que estoy bastante entusiasmada, pues amo a los personajes de su manga… ¿me pregunto si estarán basados en personas reales? Siempre pensé que seria idéntica a su Minako sino fuera porque tengo el cabello oscuro…un día de estos me cambio el color de cabello y quien lo dice podría ser la mismísima Sailor V… ¡ah! me siento tan identificada…siempre enamorada, nunca correspondida. Si Rubeus (mi camarógrafo) pudiera leer mis pensamientos estaría riendo hasta que le doliera el vientre…es cierto ya estoy algo mayor como para andar soñando en convertirme en un justiciera ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?! Nunca es tarde para soñar, es que a veces me asaltan estos ataques de pesimismo cuando estoy sentada en una camioneta bajo la lluvia, once horas seguidas, y estar tanto tiempo callada me hace mal. Estoy pensado seriamente en bajarme de acá, empaparme toda y prender un cigarrillo… ¡como extraño fumar! Me agito nerviosa tratando de controlar el impulso que siempre en los días gélidos me acompaña, me acompaña desde hace diez años...diez años sin fumar y aun tengo deseos de hacerlo. Solo tenía 14 años cuando comencé con ese mal hábito, era flaca, escuálida y tenía un grupo de amigos que ciertamente me llevaba por malos caminos, aun así caminos muy divertidos. Mis padres siempre estaban ausentes y quedaba a mi propio cuidado o al cuidado de Irina mi hermana mayor que tenia menos concepto de la responsabilidad que un niño de 2 años.

Poco a poco entre en el mundo de las drogas, fue una etapa muy agitada, peinados locos, me hice un tatuaje que has el día de hoy odio…nunca me gusto realmente ACDC, y aun así termine con su nombre tatuado en mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo estaba realmente deteriorado…ufff de solo recordar esas fotos con mi imagen "dark" casi me es imposible reconocerme. El cambio llego a mi vida de la mano de mi amiga Rei…. Rei… si no fuera por ella hoy quizás estaría muerta. Me encontró con mis amigos drogándome en las escaleras de su templo, ella era sacerdotisa…cuando se acerco con su escoba para darnos "nuestro merecido" me di cuenta que mis amigos…"amigos" se habían escapado y que la única que estaba frente a esa chica de ojos fogosos, largo cabello negro y figura hermosa, era yo. Ella no dudo en hacerme limpiar todo el desastre que habíamos dejado, pero…yo vi algo en ella, me enamore a primera vista, admire su carácter y su ímpetu… me acurruque bajo sus alas. Ella con ejercicios y charlas me hizo salir del mundo oscuro de donde venia. Un buen día de junio le confesé mis sentimientos arrojándome a sentir sus labios… hoy me da gracia, pero no podía soportar ni un segundo verla hablar, moviendo sus labios al ritmo que mi corazón latía. Yo se que ella me amó, me amó quizás mas de lo que alguien podía llegar a amar, yo veía su pecho ensancharse de orgullo con cada paso que yo daba, al ver que yo podía ser mas de lo que fui. Solo por ella estoy acá sentada convirtiéndome en una gran periodista… bueno aun trabajo en móviles, pero algún día estaré al aire desde el piso y eso será todo en honor a Rei. Seis años mas tarde después de que la conocí tuve que alejarme de su lado, ella no podía corresponderme debido a que había hecho un juramento de castidad y lealtad…ella era una religiosa pero yo se…que ella me amó tanto como yo a ella y se que llegara el día…cuando ya seamos viejas, donde ella estará tendida en su cama recorriendo su vida y me recordara a mi…sonreirá...y tal vez admitirá que lo nuestro fue amor, aunque nunca lo dijo.

Después de recordar esto…estoy seguro que si alguien se enterara de mi amor pasado duraría de mi sexualidad, y no es para menos…mi primer amor fue una mujer, pero ciertamente no fue mi único amor, años mas tarde conocí a Kaito, también fue amor a primera vista…era tan guapo, era el mismo adonis hecho en persona, salvo por su vicio por el juego…fue una historia corta, porque aprendí de Rei que debía alejarme de esa clase de personas y tuve razón al poco tiempo de haberlo dejado, él despilfarro hasta el ultimo centavo y al verse en banca rota disparo contra su sien acabando con su propia vida. No voy a negarlo, me sentí culpable, me sentí mal, llore…fue un luto que duro años, pero con el tiempo aprendí a aceptarlo.

-¿Qué estas pensando Minako?

Rubeus me saco de mis pensamientos –que tengo ganas de fumar. Dije suspirando con resignación.

-pero si tu nunca has fumado, hace 3 años que soy tu compañero y he estado contigo en largas guardias, y jamás te he sentido olor a cigarrillo.

-hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi.

Rubeus cerro los ojos nuevamente, estoy segura de que no le importa saber cosas sobre mi… es un pésimo compañero…aunque guapísimo, tengo que admitirlo.

Tengo 27 años, soltera, tengo una vida con muchas facetas…desde adolescente perdida a reportera, desde amores lésbicos hasta amores heterosexuales, y sigo siendo guapa ¿Qué mas le falta a mi vida?


	2. Chapter 2

-_Minako, te he estado siguiendo los pasos y estoy absolutamente sorprendido contigo…en estos tres años nunca has perdido una nota por difícil que sea, pero conseguir que la misma Naoko te deje entrar en su casa y darte una nota exclusiva, sobrepasa mis expectativas, ni siquiera nuestra talentosa Brianne lo había conseguido._

-_gracias señor._ Se ruborizó al escuchar los halagos del director del canal.

-_Minako, este año pensamos renovar la conducción del noticiero de medianoche… creo que estarías regia en ese lugar, y creo que es la oportunidad que has estado esperando._

Minako dio un brinco de su asiento. _–sí es que me esta ofreciendo ese puesto, Acepto._

_-solo déjame que te aclare algo… el formato ha cambiado y tendrás un compañero, lamentablemente para ti, tendrás que compartir tu estrellato._

_-no importa, estoy mas que feliz con esto_. Respondió ella con increíble entusiasmo ¿cuan difícil podría ser lidiar con un compañero?

_-entonces Minako ve a festejar que te quiero lista para este lunes a las 20 hs. En el canal_.

Minako salió de esa oficina, no sin antes estrechar las manos del Sr. Hackman. Antes de ir por su departamento, paso por casa de su colega y amiga Ami y arrastrándola por poco, la obligo a salir a festejar.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente entraba al canal Seiya Kou, con un traje azul noche, impecable con cuello al estilo mao, sus rasgos eran mucho mas marcados y había mejorado con el tiempo como un buen vino. Pronto la productora del noticiero que pasaba a su lado se ruborizo al ver sus penetrantes ojos, él solo le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa amistosa.

La reunión comenzó pronto, el director del canal había visto su video de prueba y estaba seguro, por sus años de experiencia que seria perfecto, la única incógnita que le quedaba era sí Kou y Aino podrían hacer un buen equipo.

Seiya se había sido elegido para el puesto hacia tiempo, pero al ser él un periodista grafico, la comisión directiva tuvo dudas en como se vería y se desenvolvería en cámaras. Luego de las pruebas las dudas desvanecieron, haciendo que el elegido fuera él.

Luego de la exitosa reunión, Seiya llego cansado, Kousagi dormía apaciblemente, despidió a la nana y se recostó a dormir apaciblemente la siesta con su pequeña.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una mañana de sábado soleada, había jóvenes en el parque asoleándose, otros compartiendo besos, otros tantos ejercitándose, y otros tantos haciendo un picnic aprovechando que al fin había un poco de sol en la ciudad. Eran mediados de octubre y el padre de una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados de luz rosada y la nana Macy paseaban apaciblemente observando los peces y los patos del lago central. La pequeña derramo su helado haciendo un verdadero desastre y por la perdida de ese manjar sabor chocolate se había echado a llorar. Seiya se reclino sobre ella dándole un beso y prometiendo conseguirle otro enseguida. La pequeña se calmo y continúo mirando a los animales, mientras Seiya con paso firme y apurado se dirigía al puesto de helados más cercano, con la única misión de complacer a su niña.

Había una larga cola en el puesto de helados, y una joven de cabellos castaños un tanto rojizos golpeaba con su pie el suelo en señal de poca paciencia. La joven se enfureció al ver que alguien se había metido en la fila, poco tardo en armar un escándalo.

_-¿Qué se ha creído usted? ¿Estamos acá pasando calor, parados hace media hora y cree que por ser usted tiene derecho a pasar primero? _Reclamó Minako haciendo que toda la gente volteara a ver lo que sucedía.

Él hombre se dio vuelta, y Minako sintió pena por haberle hecho semejante escena a un hombre tan guapo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver que la gente lo observaba, hacia mucho tiempo que él no se sentía el centro de atención…esas eran épocas pasadas cuando era un joven sociable y alegre.

-_discúlpeme usted señorita_. Respondió él ubicándose atrás de ella en la fila.

_-pero que tipo tan irrespetuoso, por eso estamos así, porque ya la gente no tiene respeto de nada, ni por nadie_

-_cálmate, que esta atrás nuestro_. Susurro Ami, a la vez que Makoto asentía a las palabras de Minako.

_-no importa que me escuche_. Seguía necia en su posición.

Seiya trataba de fingir que no escuchaba lo que la chica de adelante decía, pero luego se canso de escuchar reproches…él ya se había disculpado y esa muchacha quejumbrosa estaba excediendo los límites de la paciencia.

Al fin era el turno de Minako, cuando él hombre en un ágil movimiento se posiciono delante de ella y pidió un helado de chocolate. Cuando el heladero le hizo entrega, se giro a ver la cara enfurecida de la joven que fruncía tanto su ceño como su boca y estaba a punto de propinarle un par de gritos. Él sin mas le guiño el ojo en un acto pícaro y se fue antes de que ella encontrara las palabras mas ofensivas posibles.

Minako ardió en bronca, ese hombre era…detestable y para colmo se había dado el gusto de burlarse de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Era domingo en la noche y Minako trataba de conciliar el sueño, estaba nerviosa porque mañana seria su primer día como una verdadera conductora. Se puso a leer uno de sus mangas y de pronto cruzo por su mente la imagen de aquel hombre en el puesto de helados, apretó un poco su puño… y recordó lo atractivo que se veía a pesar de ser detestable…" ¿atractivo?" Minako sonrió un poco y meneo la cabeza, para sacudir esas ideas de su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 19:15 hs. Cuando Minako entro al canal, reunió a su maquilladora y productora en su camerino, se presento…estaba absolutamente ansiosa…también por conocer a su co-conductor.

Minako se movía nerviosa, cuando vio entrar a un joven guapísimo de cabellos rubios y ojos verdosos, imponente estatura, traje con un fino acabado de tono beige. Poco a poco ese joven se acercaba…

_-¿Cómo estas?_ Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Minako se derritió, tuvo un flash y se vio con el adorable hombre yendo de compras, cargando niños, besándose mientras compartían un poco de torta.

_-¿hola?_ Repreguntó al ver ninguna respuesta de ella.

-_ahhh, si perdón, mucho gusto Minako Aino_. Le extendió su mano.

-_mucho gusto, seré uno de tus productores, Haruka a tu servicio_. Respondió serio y un tanto amable.

Eran ya las 21:30 y el que se suponía que seria su compañero no llegaba… Minako desesperaba, debían repasar todas las noticias y preparar todo y "el señor" se daba el lujo de llegar tarde.

Y cuando los nervios de Minako explotaban y empezaba a quejarse a los productores por los contratiempos, cruzó la puerta un hombre alto, de ojos azules intensos, Minako incluso a través del traje podía notar que tenía un buen cuerpo, su apariencia era prolija a pesar de su larga cabellera. Pero pronto se sonrojo al darse cuenta que ese hombre era el "irrespetuoso" que se cruzo con ella aquel día sábado.

Seiya antes de abrir la puerta escucho las quejas, de una voz que se le hizo particularmente chistosa y reconocida, ante la duda abrió la puerta para descubrir que estaba en lo cierto.

Seiya hizo una mueca arqueando un poco sus labios, casi como sonriéndole a la muchacha que tenia parada enfrente.

-_Seiya que bueno que lograste llegar_. Dijo el rubio palmeándole la espalda al morocho. _-¿mejoro tu hija?_

-_les pido disculpas a todos por la tardanza, es que ser padre a veces es difícil_. Les devolvió a todos una sonrisa.

Minako bajo su mirada y vio el anillo dorado que lucia en sus manos "entonces es casado" pensó y frunció un poco el ceño, lo que llamo la atención de Seiya.

_-Así que tú eres Minako Aino…creo que te he visto en algún lado_. Dijo él fingiendo haber olvidado el incidente en el parque.

-_espero que nos llevemos bien._ Repuso ella, también fingiendo no haberlo reconocido.

Ambos querían propiciar un buen ambiente de trabajo. Eso no seria tan fácil como resultó dejar de lado el primer encuentro.

.

.

**MISS ODANGO.**

**PATTY!! Gracias x seguirme en este fic aunque no sea la pareja clásica!**

**KINSEI!! bueno jaja infaltable tu nombre en mis respuestas jaja, espero que disfrutes este capitulo.**

**!! Otra de las personas que esperaba que leyera este fic, es un poco extraña esta pareja….pero ahí vamos! Gracias x seguir esta historia**

**SRITA ROSSY KOU OUIJI!! Que te guste esta pareja, la verdad que nunca se me había cruzado x la mente hacer algo asi, espero que al menos mi esfuerzo no sea en vano.**

**ISA1181: la verdad que la Serena que tuvo Seiya…era tan buena que tenia que morir jajaja,. Bueno es una historia asi como un tanto diferente ya que tenia que haber una razón x la cual Seiya no estuviera con su odango…si odango estuviera…no hay forma que Minako ocupe su lugar…o si?? Jajaja eso da para otro fic. Jajaja.**

**Salute! Espero que disfruten este cap. Y sigan enganchadas con esta historia loca loca loca jajajaj**


	3. Chapter 3

Estaban todos los miembros del noticiero de medianoche, cuando un caballero de tez morena cruzó la puerta, era el Howard, la mano derecha del Sr. Hackman, traía una primicia exclusiva.

Mientras que Seiya quiso hacer el intento de llegar a la hoja, Minako dio un salto de su asiento y se apresuró a tomar la hoja que Howard traía en la mano… era de ella…Howard la conocía desde hace ya tiempo y estaba segura de que esa primicia era para ayudarla a empujar su carrera. _-bueno, tranquila Minako, toma tu tiempo y léela._ Dijo con voz suave.

-_será un ¡Boom!_ Asevero ella haciendo gestos de explosión.

_-y cuando termines de leerla pásasela a Seiya, le toca a él presentar esa nota. _

Seiya sonrió de lado solo para mofarse de su compañera, camino hacia ella y en un rápido gesto deslizo la hoja de las manos de Minako.

_-permiso, queda poco tiempo, te enterarás mejor de la primicia, cuando la diga esta noche._

_-¡ja! Sí queda poco tiempo…será porque tú llegaste tarde._ Reclamó Minako

Seiya se reclinó sobre el oído de ella _–ya ves, aunque llegue tarde siempre me toca antes que a ti._

_-¡ah! Patán mentiroso… ¿no era que se te hacia conocida? ¡Me conoces y sabes muy bien de donde! _Acusó ella mientras clavaba su dedo índice en el pecho de él.

Seiya se ruborizó y no fue precisamente por el encanto que le producía esa joven tan quejumbrosa, sino porque había unas cinco o seis personas más en la habitación. Él se giro y les regalo a todos una sonrisa_. –bueno, ya todos ven que mi compañera es una profesional…yo también estoy muy contento de trabajar contigo, Minako Aino._ Señalo irónicamente.

Todos los presentes rieron ante ese comentario, mientras que Minako se llenaba cada vez con más rabia hacia el pelinegro burlón…"es un patán, lo sostengo" pensó Minako mientras se cruzo de brazos en total acto defensivo.

Pronto la maquillista irrumpió en la sala.

-_hola, soy Sarah, necesito que uno venga a maquillarse conmigo y el otro con Berta._

Minako sabía como era cada una de ellas y mientras que Sarah era magnifica, Berta hacia maquillajes exagerados.

Seiya noto la desesperación de Minako por ir con Sarah, "ella debe ser buena…" pensó. Sin decir una palabra le lanzó una mirada que le caló en los huesos a la pelirroja.

_-usted, Sr. Kou, venga conmigo. _Sentenció. Y ante la mirada llena de odio proveniente de Minako se puso de pie para seguirla.

Minako se iba poniendo de pie para ir con Berta, cuando sintió una cálida mano en su hombro.

_-Minako._ Dijo Haruka

_-¿si?_ Ella se sonrojó.

_-antes de venir acá deberías haber retocado tu tinte de cabello…esta muy desprolijo._

Minako asintió con la cabeza. No estaba de humor para responderle…sentía que allá dentro todos la detestaban, sin más se dirigió al puesto de Berta.

.

.

.

.

.

_-oh Sarah...eres una artista_. Dijo mientras se examinaba en el espejo.

_-Gracias Sr. Kou._ La tenía totalmente encantada.

Seiya se giro y vio las cejas de su compañera remarcadas con el lápiz negro y no pudo hacer más que reír.

_-gracias Berta, tú si que eres una artista. _Halago Minako falsamente a la maquilladora, demostrándole a él que estaba muy equivocado.

.

.

.

.

.

Pronto las cámaras se encendieron y comenzaba el primer bloque de la ansiada carrera de Minako. Ella se sorprendía de lo magnifico que era él.

_-¡y ahora nos vamos a un corte, en el próximo bloque: descubra que político esta recibiendo coimas de los empresarios!_ Anuncio Minako.

_-muy bien Minako._ Seiya se acercó un poco a ella

_-¿Qué, que tengo?_

_-nada._ Respondió él reclinándose nuevamente en su asiento.

_-dime._ Exigió ella.

_-bueno, es que._- el se acerco nuevamente a ella- _he pensado que eres la evolucion._

**-¿**_queeeee?_

_-si, tienes las raíces amarillas y el resto negro, eso es inteligencia artificial._ Le tocó el nacimiento del cabello.

_-pesado_. Respondió ella en voz baja.

_-¿que?_

_-primero las rubias no somos tontas y segundo no le veo lo gracioso._

_-ahh, fue solo una broma, las rubias no son tontas…excepto por algunas excepciones. –_el la miró detenidamente.

_-yo no soy tonta._

_-yo no dije eso, pero debes arreglarlo porque así esta muy desprolijo, me imagino a todos en sus casas pensando ¿que pasa con su cabello?._

Pronto el director dio la señal. Ambos tomaron un sorbo de agua para dar inicio al nuevo bloque.

Mientras Seiya leía la gran nota, Minako comenzó a clavarle el taco en el pie y a patearle su pantorrilla por debajo del escritorio. Seiya mantenía su compostura al leer la nota completa, hasta que pasaron a mostrar el video.

_-¿pero que te pasa? ¿Estas loca?_

_-¡el que esta loco acá, eres tu, que vienes a hacerme la vida imposible!_

_-¿imposible? Ah, ¿acaso crees que me preocupa involucrarme en tu vida? Estas tan equivocada, no me interesas ni para mofarme de ti._

_-ah, si, como no._

Cuando volvieron al aire estaban enfrentados y se notaba que había una cierta interacción.

_-necesitamos mandatarios que respeten a su pueblo. _Enuncio Minako cuando se dio cuenta de que la cámara los estaba filmando.

_-así es mi querida Minako._

Minako lo miro sorprendida "que falso es".

_-pero no tomemos a la gente como tonta, Minako y yo estábamos discutiendo._

Las pupilas de Minako se dilataron.

_-yo soy fanático de Los Leones del Sur y ella es de Los Halcones, supongo que esta clase de discusiones pasan a diario, pero para saber mas sobre nuestros equipos favoritos, esta el resumen deportivo de la mano de John Sands._

_-gracias Seiya. Las últimas fechas han sido complicadas para los Halcones que han perdido tres partidos seguidos._

.

.

_-¿Cómo supiste que yo era fanática de Los Halcones? ¿Y como supiste que venia el segmento deportivo? Esa era mi parte._

_-simplemente estudie bien el esquema del noticiero. _Repuso él con una sonrisa que dejo a Minako sintiéndose un tanto confundida.

.

.

_-gracias por el informe John, siga con nosotros el próximo bloque, veremos como estará el clima para mañana, la lotería nocturna y mas._ Alentó a los televidentes Minako.

Seiya se puso de pie y misteriosamente, como no queriendo tener oyentes, marco su celular.

Mientras él hablaba, Minako no le sacaba la vista de encima…"seguramente un hombre como él debe tener una amante". Vino Berta que le dio el último retoque de maquillaje a ella.

.

.

.

Termino el noticiero, y ambos conductores cansados salían del canal. Minako comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía…se dio media vuelta y vio a Seiya que venia caminando tranquilamente.

_-así que con que me estas siguiendo…_

El corrió hasta alcanzarla, la arrinconó contra la pared. El corazón de Minako se aceleraba, él acercaba sus labios mas y mas…ella a medida que se acercaban se sentía menos y menos renuente a dejar que él la besara. Y estando ahí a milímetros de tocar sus labios él dijo _–No.-_sonrío de lado con cierto aire pedante_.-no, Minako no tienes tanta suerte. _

Él dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su auto que estaba a pocos metros de ahí. Minako lo miro atónitamente_.- No, Minako no tienes tanta suerte. Estúpido, ¡ja!_ -Dijo ella con burlándose de su dicho con gestos y ademanes que el pelinegro no escucho porque ya estaba sentado en su auto.

Minako camino unas cuadras más, un poco asustada por el horario. "¿porque no tengo estacionamiento en el canal?" se quejo mentalmente. Cuando ella se subió sana y salva, el hombre que la estaba observando desde su auto…pudo irse en paz .a descansar con su hija.

.

.

MISS-ODANGO!

**patty ramirez de chiba: **gracias patty x seguir, es una linda pareja pensándolo…,**Kinsei-Hime**: Haruka será un él**., (vero):** otra vez no salió tu Nick en mi respuesta, jeje yo yambien me lanzaría, es tan lindo…que hasta Minako casi cede a sus encantos**. ****Kinmoku Star**_:_ sii es teñida, es digamos…"inteligencia artificial" jajaja. **Srita. Rossy Kou Ouiji****: **a ella le sugirieron que se pusiera el cabello oscuro para parecer mayor y verse un poco mas seria. Jaja**. ****isa1181****:** siii, se llevan a las patadas, jaja pero pobre Seiya no es malo, solo que parece que le agarró el gustito de hacer enojara Minako.

Gracias x leer este fic!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Minako llegó ese martes temprano, para ella era todo un placer haber logrado eso en su vida y encaraba cada día con gran entusiasmo. Suerte para ella que la primera persona que se topó fue a Haruka.

_-Minako veo que has arreglado tu cabello, estas más guapa hoy._

_-gracias._ -Minako se sonrojaba con facilidad.

_-¿vienes conmigo así repasamos las noticias de hoy?_

_-si. -_Al decir esto ella dio un gran suspiro.

Haruka quedo atónito y se ruborizó un poco.

_-buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir._ -Seiya sonrió de lado mientras dirigía su mirada a Minako, a la vez que extendía su mano a Haruka.

_-eran buenas_. -Minako frunció el ceño.

_-vamos Minako_.-Haruka rió nervioso.-_no empecemos la jornada así_.- Haruka se adelantó a la oficina.

_-la verdad Aino es que recién empiezas y ya estas tratando de conquistar al productor. No eres muy profesional._

_-¡ja! Lo dice el que intento besarme anoche._

_-¿eso hubieras querido? Que lo intentara. Pobre muchacha ingenua._

_-mas pobre serás tú que crees que yo deseaba que me besaras, para que lo sepas tengo mejores candidatos._-Minako clavaba su índice en los firmes pectorales de él. Dato que a Minako paso por alto.

_-¿ah si? ¿Dónde están? ¿En el país que no existe?-_el rió audiblemente.-_ah, y no me digas tienes una cita el 30 de febrero._

Minako estaba hirviendo como una tetera al fuego, ya le salía vapor por los oídos, mientras que Seiya reía divertido.

_-pero sí acá están mis conductores estrellas, que magnifico verlos reír_.-interrumpió Hackman.- _Ayer el rating explotó, la critica dijo que había mucha química entre ustedes dos._

-_si claro hay mucha química con mi compañera._-la abrazo, Minako estaba tiesa.-_ahora mismo me contaba un chiste…ah Minako tiene mucha gracia._

Minako se soltó abruptamente del abrazo de él.

_-¿sucede algo Minako?_

_-no_.-rió torpemente.-_tengo apuro por revisar las noticias de hoy._

_-yo iba a eso mismo._ -sonrió Hackman_.- ¿vamos?_

Ambos asintieron.

Hackman fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, seguido de Minako que se quedo cerca de la puerta, colocando estratégicamente su pie.

Seiya tropezó cayendo sobre la mesa y volcando el café del productor. Minako que tenía todo planeado sonrió a sus adentros victoriosa. Seiya se giró y le lanzo una mirada fulminante antes de pedir disculpas.

-_perdón estaba distraído._

_-que no se te haga costumbre_.- Bromeó Haruka.

Mientras repasaban las noticias Minako y Seiya no hacían otra cosa más que cruzar miradas y hacerse gestos con la cara. Minako no resistió más la ira y termino por sacarle la lengua.

_-¿Qué sucede Minako? ¿Estas escuchando?-_preguntó el Sr. Hackman serio.

_-sí, sucede que mi nuevo gloss es sabor a fresa, es delicioso. ¿Quiere probar?_- Minako sonó tan descolgada como era.

_-¡Minako! ¿Cómo te atreves?_- Seiya lanzó un poco mas de leña al fuego.

_-Minako es así, Seiya tú deberías defender a tu compañera.-_respondió el director que estaba totalmente de parte de Minako.

-_consentida_-murmuró muy despacio Seiya. Minako le guiñó el ojo.

_-bueno veo que la producción de este noticiero sigue siendo tan buena como siempre.-_Hackman caminó hacia la puerta.-_ah, lo olvidaba, Howard les alcanzará mas tarde la letra para su corte para la publicidad del programa._

.

.

.

_-ah, Sarah viniste por mi._-Seiya se levanto del asiento y siguió a la pelirroja al puesto de maquillaje.

"tengo que darle una lección al engreído este." Minako frotó sus manos habiendo tramado perfectamente su venganza.

_-¿Berta tu crees que me podrías hacer un favor?_

_-si, Minako dime._

_-¿crees que a Sarah le guste Seiya_? es que creo que Seiya Kou la anda seduciendo. _¿Puedes creerlo, es un descarado, esta casado y aún anda coqueteando?_-Minako ponía en marcha el plan.

_-¿en serio le anda coqueteando a Sarah?- _Berta miró con algo de recelo a Sarah.- _¿y sobre mí no dijo nada?_

_-pero Berta es casado. ¿Qué estas diciendo?_

_-¿casado? No, no lo creo, la misma Sarah me dijo que era viudo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-no sé, eso dijo ella._

_-uhm._- Minako miró hacia el sector donde estaba el pelinegro.

_-ah, es muy atractivo. ¿No?_

Minako dio un brinco_.- ¡claro que no! ¡Es…es espantoso!_

_-¿espantoso?, Minako voy a comenzar a pensar que te gusta o que necesitas lentes._

_-a mi solo me gusta Haruka, ese sí que es atractivo._

_-cierto._

Ambas suspiraron pensando en el blondo.

_-con que tenía razón sobre "Haru-love"._- Minako se giró a ver como él se mofaba abiertamente de ella, mientras que la pobre Berta no entendía nada, pero aun se ruborizaba al saber que Seiya Kou había escuchado.-_pues yo creo que debería preguntarle a él que siente sobre ti._

_-no te atrevas._-Minako se puso de pie enfrentándose a él cara a cara…poco espacio separaba sus rostros, Berta se posicionó mejor para ver en primer lugar la escena.

_-¡ay!-_exclamó Seiya al sentir nuevamente el taco de Minako sobre su pie.

_-reconsidéralo por tu bien Kou, tengo unos zapatos con taco aguja en el closet y sé como usarlos._

_-esta bien._- asintió él con la voz finita.

Minako sonrió al ver que Seiya había cedido tan fácilmente.

_-Berta le puedes decir a mi asistente que me traiga un muffin, tengo hambre._

_-Minako._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-¿puedes dejar de pisarme?_

_-si._- Minako se sonrojó al ver que se había olvidado de cesar su castigo y rió.

_-te ves linda cuando sonríes_.-le regaló una mirada dulce.- _y sobretodo cuando no estas parada sobre mí._ -Él se sentía un poco mas aliviado del dolor.

_-sí crees que luzco mejor sonriente, hazme las cosas mas fáciles._

_-eso se lo dejo a Haru-love_. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

.

.

Seiya estaba en su camerino, no podía evitar la sonreír pensando en el rostro de Minako, había algo en sus expresiones que lo hacían sentirse simplemente emocionado. De alguna forma inconscientemente trataba de acercarse a ella, aunque no fuera más que para molestarla… e irónicamente mientras más enojo ella le demostraba, más encanto sentía el hacia ella. Él sentía que algo en su pecho se removía al saber que ella había notado a Haruka. "¿celos?" él rió solo, meneó la cabeza a medida que introdujo su mano al bolsillo interno de su saco.

-_odango, no creas que te cambiaré por otra, es solo que me emociono, ya sabes como soy, que me guste hacerla enfadar un poco no significa que me guste.-_Seiya notó el gran parecido en la mirada de ambas, acaricio un poco la foto_.-pero tienes que admitir que es graciosa._

.

.

Minako estaba en su camerino a poco tiempo de salir al aire, aun así su mente vagaba pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tenerlo así de cerca se había sentido como subir a una montaña rusa, al recordarlo tan cercano hacia sonrojar sus mejillas. "¿Qué diría Rei?".-Minako fijó su vista en la pared."Minako te gusta". "no, no, Rei diría…"; "vamos Minako te gusta" Minako podía imaginar la voz de Rei diciendo estas palabras.

_-¡Haruka es mejor!_ -Exclamó Minako reafirmando sus sentimientos.

Seiya había atravesado la puerta de ella sin tocar.

_-parece que estas muy enamorada.-_ dijo él sin el tono burlón al que la tenia acostumbrada.

_-¿no sabes tocar la puerta?_- Minako otra vez lucia enfadada para el encanto de Seiya.

_-¿me quieres enseñar?-_ fue irónico.

_-que lo haga alguien a quien le importes._

Él se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, hasta arrinconarla contra la pared, atrapándola entre ambos brazos. Acercó su rostro. Minako lo miraba perpleja, no sabia sé él la atacaría o que haría. _-¿no te importo?-_ Seiya podía sentir el temblor en el aliento de Minako, mientras ambas miradas se encontraban, la de ella permanecía firme, mientras que la de él se iba suavizando un poco mas_.- ¿ni siquiera como compañeros que somos?_

Haruka atravesó la puerta también sin tocar, encontrándose con tal escena quedó pasmado un momento hasta que decidió anunciarse.

_-los esperan en el piso.-_Haruka dio media vuelta y se alejó sin intenciones de presenciar la escena.

Al verlo Minako empujó a Seiya, estaba absolutamente avergonzada. ¿Y quien sería el culpable, sino su compañero?

_-¡¡¡Seiya!!!_

.

.

Continuará….

**MISS ODANGO**

.

.

**Ms. Kou (vero), Kinsei-Hime, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Srita Rossy Kou Ouiji, Jenny Anderson, Isa1181, Cielo Magico:** gracias por seguir este fic, me divierto mucho escribiéndolo!!! Espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi.

Espero subir el prox. Pronto =p (ahh si, me había olvidado los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi)


End file.
